104986-new-healer-class
Content ---- ---- Pretty sure a Wet Noodle does that better at the moment. | |} ---- Working as Intended. | |} ---- It always make me cry/laugh when I read stuff like this. :p I never know if people like you want the classes to be OP, or if you prefer a balanced game. I go with balance every day, and welcome any balance changes. | |} ---- I'd like balance, but I play spellslinger. Yay bursty in PvP, yay one of lowest sustained in PvE. We don't talk about our support set, that's just mean. | |} ---- ---- Skills work differently in PvP, everyone has predetermined stats. You PvP for ladder rankings/fancy costume/housing pieces, not overpowering gear. Ah dreams are nice... | |} ---- Yeah, and I realize they work differently in PvP... never said they don't. As I explained in the other thread, it actually wouldn't be that hard quick-shifting things on the fly. It's already done with mentoring, also seen in other games that utilize similar mechanics. As I stated in other thread, would just need a small database of array values per each class. So for instance, Spellslinger might have an array of all stats/skills/tweaks, etc... once PvP flag goes on (or PvP combat with an RL player is detected on a PvP server), the array values/tweaks are applied to the base stats/skills to make the needed alterations. As a hypothetical example... it's found that SS are too overpowered in PvP because of their need for high attack/assault power in PvE... so in the array, attack/assault power might be set at "-25" or "-50" which when applied to their base stat, would lower their attack power by 25 or 50 in PvP. Skills, etc can be altered this way as well. Would also be more streamlined since in the future, when other "issues" are found that need balance for PvP, by just shifting one or two numbers (tweaked), can "balance" as needed without having to majorly overhaul the entire class structure/foundation and effect everybody playing that class, even when they don't PvP. When it's all said and done, after a 5 minute cooldown (PvP flag cooldown on PvE server... and simply 5 minutes on a PvP server)... stats resort to typical base stats so as to not effect the rest of the world-story/PvE-gameplay. | |} ---- Bring damage values down, reduce charge and cooldown times. This way SS gets less super-burst, more sustained DPS (we lack that) and it goes much further. But you know... balance... not likely. | |} ---- ---- Heh, which again, is why it'd be great if they did PvP stat-overriding as I suggested... because yeah, lots of balances need to take place for PvP... some of which will royally bork PvE if they go across the board. Same was seen constantly in WoW... "sorry, volley is unfair in PvP, so you lose it in PvE". :unsure: When I do play WS in PvE, I kind of like to solo or co-op, unless it's something where teaming is "normal"... in bringing damage values down... will be again like in WoW, where some classes that could solo three things at once just fine, suddenly had a hard time standing toe-to-toe with just one. | |} ---- Dammit Balf get an Avatar | |} ---- Don't forget the chance of a rune fragment or housing teleporter... (lol, can we say reskinned boom box?) :D PS - I call dibs on the Raiden-themed attunement key that has to be re-attuned above and beyond your original attunement... just because it's Raiden-themed and cool, and that's what hardcore is all about, like duh! :P (And it'll be so hardcore unique that the ONLY way you can tell it's different from the standard Genesis Key, is it'll be labeled, "Genesis Key (Raiden)"... now that'd be LEET!) | |} ---- Done. | |} ---- huehuehue | |} ----